mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-5926076-20130130183638
Although I can't speak for everyone, my reasons are far different from being upset about a pair of wings. These are my top 5 reasons why I'm a little nervous about this decision: 5.Alicorn's no longer really unique: Weren't there only supposed to be two alicorns in the beginning? The rarity of the species made them more unique; even if I didn't like one of them (sun on a flank), they were unique and something magic couldn't create. Cadence was tolerable cause, again, she was probably born that way, making her special. The Twilight thing is a little much because now it implies that any creature can be an Alicorn and throws all notion of what makes it special out the window. 4. Hasbro Marketing: This isn't the first time Hasbro has done this multiple times and not with just the show. That stupid Battlefield movie and the Alien toys they tried to market are examples of bad decisions coming out of the production company. This feels like something Hasbro constructed and wanted the writers to implement into the show (btw I just want to state that I don't think the episode will be god awful) 3. Way too early: Wanna make Twilight a alicorn; fine. Wanna make her a princess; fine. But why do it in season 3. Even though only 4 seasons are confirmed, I'm sure they're not going to let a series like this die so early, so why have this happen so early in the series? This "next level" literally started this season; all we've seen Twilight do is read and do basic magic outside of the season premiere, so what level study did she really do? I personally think this should have waited until at least season 4 or 5 if they were going to do this. 2. Role Shifts and Character Importance: Yeah it's obvious her friends will accept her and be all happy; that's a given. But to think things will go back to the way it used to is kinda silly. The way alicorns in the past have been personified, the elements won't really be needed in order for Twilight to solve her problems. She's probably not going to be around her friends much due to being a princess, so will we be seeing more or less of her and the others. And how is it that RD has gone through all that training and Rarity done all this work for her business and yet none of them have gotten to their goals before Twilight became alicorn princess? 1. Lauren canon bomb: I might not have all the facts straight and please correct if I don't, but isn't this something Lauren didn't want; for a character to be evangilized and a rare species becoming something that can be produced through magic? I'm sure that the majority who object this go by Faust Canon more than what the others go by, and this feels like a blow. First they turn an antagonist good, another thing she didn't want to be implemented in the show (although admitedly it was handled better than expected) and now this. Some even consider this Mass Effect 3 levels, and while I strongly disagree, it can be disturbing to know someones original ideas is being changed because they no longer work on the show. It's like if Oda left One Piece and when someone else took over they made Luffy Jesus mode and started adding started adding romance to the story. It's going to take alot from the writers to make this work in the way that would make people like the concept, and while I am optimistic that the show will not be terrible because of this one change, I do believe that it's going to be a while before many will accept it.